Some Just Because thoughts on LoK
by ShadowPeach
Summary: Hate it? Love it? Need it? Want it? Impressed or Disappointed? Tell me what you thought of The Legend of Korra and what you hope to see in Book Two.


So I basically watched _The Legend of Korra_ months after the Season One Finale because I don't have Nickelodeon, so I watched it online from like, 10 different websites. I was kind of surprised that they would make a sequel to _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, but at the same time, I wasn't surprised at all. So. I watched it… and I was really impressed with the graphics. I mean, they were just so much better than they were years ago. So. That's pretty cool. Other than the graphics though, I was kind of disappointed. I mean, I know it was meant to be a Miniseries, but I was just so sad at the end. Oh, and I'm just curious, but what do you guys think about it originally being a Miniseries? I personally think it's kind of stupid… or was kind of stupid. I mean, with how popular _Avatar: the Last Airbender _w_as, _you would think that Nickelodeon would order more than just 12 episodes and not wait until the very last minute to say "Make more!"

I blame Nickelodeon for all of this. I truly do.

Other than Nickelodeon butt banging me over _The Legend of Korra_, I must say, I am kind of happy and kind of hesitant to watch or read or do whatever with Book Two.

I mean, what could they possibly do in future seasons?

More Love Triangle?

More Pro-Bending?

Travel outside of Republic City?

I mean, I'm curious to see if like, Ba Sing Se changed at all… or like, Fire Nation Capitol… but now that Korra is a fully realized Avatar I don't know what else there is she can do. Oh, and about Korra's bending, I thought it was a little bogus that in the beginning of Episode One she already knows 3 out of the 4 elements. Like, she's four? How can she learn that many. I mean, I know how, but it was just like, "wtf?" to me.

Oh, and as far as the Love Triangle goes. Do you guys think it was like, really necessary to put a love Triangle in a supposed "Miniseries"? I'm just asking, honestly, I don't think that was the right move. It was a poorly executed Love Triangle and the creators should have just omitted it from the story and should have instead focused on the Action.

I honestly don't even like the Makorra pairing. I really, honestly, think the only reason they're putting Korra and Mako together is because of how many people wanted Zutara. Like, Zutara was a pretty popular ship. I think it was more popular than the Kataang pairing.

I think Kataang sounds ridiculous.

Zutara just sounds more… epic.

Anyway, I don't think Mako and Korra even like, match… and by match I'm trying to say; look good together. Something about Mako and Korra doesn't feel right. I mean, Korra is a bullheaded, snobby, "My way or the highway" girl who thinks she's entitled to everything (because of the White Lotus) and Mako is just bland, boring, indecisive and all around a big jerk. I mean, he goes from having _no_ attraction to Korra, then he goes to _liking _her, and then he has an epiphany and decides he's _in love_ with Korra, and just ditches Asami. Like… what the fuck, man?

I personally find Asami and Mako a better pairing and Mako and Korra. It even looks right. I mean, Asami is the beautiful non-bender who's really nice and caring, and Korra is just really out there. Korra is focused on, or should be more focused on being a good Avatar and keeping the balance. It's like, I get that they're teenagers and it's the angst of it all, but Mako and Asami just feel right to me.

I think they should find another Love Interest for Korra. Like; someone that can put up a good game with Korra. I think Korra deserves somebody like Bolin; but not Bolin. You know?

Really, they should find Bolin a Love Interest, too. I kind of feel like he's just comic relief. I mean, we laugh at his pain. He's really just kind of there in the first Season… so I hope he has more of a role in Book Two.

As far as Book two goes…

What do you guys think will happen?

I mean, we already know it has something to do with a Dark Spirit and the Spirit World. But like, do you guys think the idea of having a whole no Antagonist every season is a good idea? Like, I get that it's a darker series and that's it different and what not… but I think the idea of having a new villain will just not go well. I mean, I personally like the Antagonists more than the Protagonists, so I was heartbroken in End Game.

I mean, I know the only reason they killed off Amon/Noatak and Tarrlok was because it was SUPPOSED to be a Miniseries…. But that's just not fair.

Oh, and don't tell me they're dead because I understand there was a mushroom cloud. I'm not blind. I saw it… but they just have to be alive. Please. I mean, they were SUCH good characters, like, the only characters I honestly understood. Like, I understand the other characters, but like, the whole Equalist thing and Amon and Tarrlok being Yakone's song and askdhfaslhfa;sdhf! It was amazing. And then they died. Simple as that.

No.

It shouldn't be as simple as that.

Nothing should be that devastatingly simple.

In all honesty, even if the brothers are dead (which they probably are) they should at least be active spirits from the Spirit World. I don't want them gone… and I know there's been controversy about the brothers death, like, "They're alive!" and, "They're fucking dead, did you see the explosion!?"

Yeah. I, once again, saw the shroom cloud.

But all you really saw was Tarrlok unscrewing the cap, Noatak crying, and then the scene changes and there's an explosion.

All I'm saying is _anything_ could have happened between the time lapse of Tarrlok unscrewing the cap and the explosion. It's a cartoon. It's not based off of real life. We can't bend the elements. So, it's not completely _unreasonable _if the creators bring back Noatak and/or Tarrlok somehow.

If there's one thing I can compare _The Legend of Korra_ to, it would be a scatter plot. I mean, nothing is consistent, there's not climax, no rising action, no falling action. It just happens. There's a new villain aaaaaaand he's dead. That shouldn't happen. I mean, if they're going to make a new Antagonist every season it should at least be a consistent villain. In _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, all the villains were consistent even though they were different. The Fire Nation was the enemy. Zuko was the villain. General Zhao was the villain. Azula was the villain. Ozai was the villain. They're from the Fire Nation. See? It was all consistent. There wasn't any confusion or disappointment (There was disappointment but not like in Korra)

Like, all those characters had time to develop their character. The characters in Korra were just shoved in your face like "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME AND LOVE ME!" and you don't really have a lot of time to build a connection with the characters in Korra because it was SUPPOSED to be a Miniseries. Now they're making more seasons and it's just a heaping pile of why!?

Personally, if the creators had the original watchers (From the original Avatar) in mind, they should have made a teen friendly show. I mean, I shit a brick when Mako and Korra kissed, and I shit a bigger Brick when they aired the explosion. Nickelodeon just let it happen. I mean, it's a kids show, and by all means, I think kids should know about these things like death and love and whatnot but the idea of making a "darker series" that was meant to capture the attention of the original views is a great idea, but to keep it on Nickelodeon was silly. I know it's not that easy to sign on with a new network, but they should have done something more. Like, they should make an explicit comic out of it. Something teen/young adult friendly. You know? I wouldn't mind a few swear words or something in a comic or even a late night anime on Adult Swim for Saturday Nights. (I know Korra isn't an Anime, its Cartoon, but I'm just saying, they could have aired it on Adult swim and had more freedom to do whatever they want)

I don't even know anymore.

If I would want anything to happen in Book Two it would be

1: More FLASHBACKS PLEASE

2: Please bring back the brothers somehow. I'm not asking for a lot.

So. Yeah.


End file.
